Funds are requested for partial support of a satellite Neurotrauma Symposium series, to be held prior to the Society for Neuroscience meeting in 1992, 1993 and 1994. The two-day 1992 Symposium will feature 11 lectures focusing on 2 major themes: repair and recovery from chronic brain and spinal cord injury, and cellular and molecular aspects of neuronal injury and recovery. A primary objective is to provide participants a succinct and current description of the status of critical and timely issues in neurotrauma. A second principal objective is to stimulate interactive participation by both clinical and basic neurotrauma researchers. To this end, the poster session discussion period has been extended to form the last half of the afternoon session on the first day. Seven of the nine identified speakers have already accepted our invitation to speak, and are among the most authoritative in their respective areas. The two speakers identified as Ameritec and Wakeman Foundation Neurotrauma Award Winners will be selected shortly before the 1992 meeting. (The Fidia Neurotrauma Award Lecture will also be presented on alternate years at the Neurotrauma Symposium.) In addition, the poster session has typically attracted 45-50 posters. Papers by invited lecturers and poster abstracts will be published in the Journal of Neurotrauma. Entering its 10th year, the Neurotrauma Symposium has become the primary forum for neurotrauma research, consistently attracting 250 - 300 basic and clinical scientists with research in neurotrauma, regeneration and neurobiology. The maturity of the symposium series and the Neurotrauma Society suggests that multi- year funding is now justified.